Invitation to Johto
by Danimalz09
Summary: After Ash and Brock left to Kanto while Dawn and Piplup waves goodbye to them, Dawn goes back to Twinleaf Town, but on the way there, she encounters Paul. What happens between the two of them? Ikarishipping One-shot.


**This story basically occurs after Ash and Brock left Sinnoh and Dawn waves goodbye to them. Now the story continues that will include Paul. Please read and review, if you like this, if I do this perfectly. Thanks!**

After Dawn waves goodbye to Ash and Brock, Dawn and Piplup walk back to Twinleaf Town, but on the way there, she encounters Paul lying on the tree while checking his Pokedex. Dawn notices him and shouts his name.

"Paul!" shouts Dawn. Paul notices that it was Dawn and then stands up. "It's you again," Paul said closing his Pokedex. Paul then smiles a little bit that made Dawn blush a little.

"Nice to see you again," said Dawn.

Paul replies, "I guess so."

Dawn then stares at Paul with a priceless face, "You guess huh," then continues, "Anyways what brings you here?"

"I'm heading to Johto to take on the 5 Battle Frontier Brains, I've just checked my Poketech to see when the ship is leaving to Johto which is tomorrow, and then my Pokedex to update it," said Paul.

"Ohh I see, well good luck Paul," said Dawn. She was then about to walk away, but then Paul said something.

"I'm sorry if I ever threat you in any way," said Paul.

Dawn stops, turns back, and said, "Well, you never did except for one thing, you haven't even said my name, did you forget?"

"Well then I'm sorry I did forget your name," said Paul. Silence came for a few seconds then he finally said her name, "Dawn."

Dawn was surprised and then smiles at Paul, "Thank you Paul, you don't know how much that means a lot to me." Dawn smiles at Paul while blushes a little.

"I knew your name because of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, I saw you there and after that event, your name was everywhere throughout Sinnoh," said Paul.

Dawn was shocked and said, "Really, well it does make sense since i was on the the finals," then continues in a soft voice, "but I do know how you feel though, losing to a rival that you know, because that opponent I competed is my friend."

"I remember both of you at Snowpoint City, you defended me didn't you?" asks Paul

"Why yes I did, because I know you Paul, at least a little," said Dawn while blushing.

Paul then smiles and said, "I also remembered that you were spying on me back at the Sinnoh League."

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just that," said Dawn. She paused for a few seconds and then continues, "I wanted to know more about you, it was unfair for me to know Ash a lot more than you and then going against you as well."

Paul then said, "That's okay, I wasn't bothered at all when you did snuck up on me, and I am glad that you followed me, because besides Reggie, you're the first person out of the family I have ever told you about my hatred toward Ash," then continues, "and I really do need someone like you to talk about it, so thank you."

Dawn blushes even more, "W-well, you're welcome Paul." Dawn then smiles at the same time. Paul looks at Dawn and notices that she is flushing.

"Are you feeling okay there?" asks Paul. Dawn then looks at Paul then gives him a hug. Paul was shocked and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"You never had a hug before huh," said Dawn in a soft voice then continues, "Well here's your first hug Paul."

Paul blushes a little bit, but at the same time he was confused. He then said, "That was weird, but I honestly do feel warm though."

"Hey Paul, I didn't know who to cheer between you and Ash because of that day, I supported equally for you two," said Dawn.

Paul then stops the hug and gently places his hands on her shoulders, "Well thank you for supporting me, at least there is someone who is there for me." Paul then smiles at Dawn, making her turn her face away and blush a little.

Dawn then said, "I have one more thing to ask you."

"Tell me right away," said Paul.

"Can I," she pauses again then continues, "travel with you to Johto?"

Paul then asks, "Can't you travel alone? If I can you can too, besides what for?"

"Pokemon Contest, I still want to reach my goal, but if you don't want to then I guess I'll go alone too," said Dawn in a sad voice.

It was then a silence for several seconds. The wind blows and the leaves are falling. Paul then finally replies, "Sure Dawn, I'll accept."

Dawn smiles and happily hugs Paul really hard. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much it meant to be and…." Dawn finally realizes of what she just did. She blushes and looks up at Paul. "Sorry Paul," said Dawn in a soft voice.

Paul then takes his right hand and strokes her smiles and said, "That's okay." He then stares at the sky and said, "Today is somewhat windy, I'm going to summon out Honchcrow since it loves the wind." Paul then summons Honchcrow and flies to the flow of the wind.

"In that case, I'll bring mine too, go Togekiss," said Dawn summoning Togekiss. Togekiss then flies around along with Honchcrow while Dawn and Paul watches them.

Paul takes out one of his Poke balls and said, "Do you remember when I bring Frostlass in battle?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

Paul then said, "I evolved it by using a Dawn Stone right before I had my match with you," then continues while blushing, "and if you haven't notice, i wanted to show that Frostlass to you because it resembles your name."

"I never knew Paul, but now I know I..." she then starts shedding a couple tears. Paul then lifts his finger and wipe one of her tears. "But why Paul?"

Paul replies, "It was that time at the Sinnoh League, I opened up to you and you taught me something important, that's why this Frosslass I have," he then summons out Frostlass, "Ressembles you, it envolves from a Dawn stone and it is also the most beautiful Pokemon I have."

"Paul, I don't know what to say," said Dawn then starts shedding tears of joy, "But i want to thank you for caring about me, it means a lot to me, and i do believe Frostlass is beautiful." She then hugs Frostlass really happily and said, "Nice to meet you Frostlass," Paul looks at them smiling. "Well I'm done crying Paul, you know I've heard that in order to evolve Togekiss, you need a Dawn Stone," said Dawn.

"Correct, and in order to evolve Honchcrow, you need a Dusk Stone," said Paul.

Dawn then said, "Well i know something, I should capture a Misdreavous and evolve it with a Dusk Stone to get a Mismagius," said Dawn then continues in a soft voice, "So that it can ressemble you Paul."

Dawn smiles at Paul, then surprisingly Paul hugs Dawn. "I would love that," said Paul. Dawn was shocked, and then she closes her eyes and hugs back. Paul then stops the hug and returns Frostlass. He then stares at both Togekiss and Honchcrow.

Paul then said, "Togekiss, that's the most beautiful Pokemon I have ever seen in my life."

"Really, you think Togekiss is beautiful?" asks Dawn.

"So are you," said Paul while smiling.

Dawn blushes again and turns her back. "T-thanks Paul, that means a lot to me, nobody ever told me that."

"But I did," said Paul. Dawn blushes again but this time, she smiles at Paul. She then gave Paul a kiss on the lips and he kisses back. They both then broke the kiss and smile at each other. Dawn then falls into Paul's chest and smile.

"Amazing isn't it?" asks Dawn.

"Yes it is," said Paul.

Dawn then stands back up and said, "Well, I figure that you need somewhere to stay, come on follow me, my mom would love to meet you." They both then hold hands together while the 2 flying Pokemon follows them.

"Paul, will you train with me for the Pokemon Contest when we reach to Johto, I'll promise that I'll train with you so you can defeat the Frontier Brains," said Dawn.

Paul replies, "Sure Dawn, I'll keep my promises to you." Paul and Dawn raise their other hand to do a pinky promise together.

They both smile at each other while heading back to Twinleaf Town. The story of Paul and Dawn still continues and now starting their new adventures together in Johto.

**That's the end of the story you guys, hope you guys like the "alternative ending" to the story. Hopefully I would have a lot of reviews and hits, because I love Ikarishipping, especially when it actually HAS to do with the Pokemon anime timeline. Anyways have a nice day and remember to review, Thanks!**


End file.
